The EPF Files
by TheSaltySapphire
Summary: Agent Blaze is the top agent of the EPF and has proved it over the years she's been an agent. With Herbert on the rise and a new villain rearing their head, can Blaze once again defend Club Penguin from evil? Rated M for possible death in later chapters.


**Welcome to my first ever Club Penguin project! I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while now, but now here it is!**

**I do not own Club Penguin or any of the characters here, except for the unnamed characters and Agent Blaze.**

* * *

Early mornings on the island of Club Penguin were often very peaceful. It was quiet, save for the sound of the waves crashing onto the snowy beach or the sound of seagulls flying overhead. Most penguins weren't awake at this time, often still sleeping, and those who were awake were opening up the shops and restaurants around the island. The sun was just barely peeking above the tallest mountain; most penguins wouldn't be awake for another few hours.

With the island being deserted and quiet, penguins could see some rather strange things if they paid attention. Maybe see a mob of wild puffles who came down to the populated area of Club Penguin, maybe a group of crabs hanging out at the snow forts. If you looked hard enough, you would see a penguin making their way to the Everyday Phoning Facility. Most would find this odd that a penguin would need to make a phone call so early in the morning, but appearances can often be deceiving.

The penguin had black feathers, and dark red hair, with glasses on her face and was wearing a suit and tie. The penguin walked into the facility, greeting two penguins who were sitting at the desks. One of them, a brown penguin, noticed her and looked up, smiling at her. "Good morning! Would you like to make a phone call?"

"No, thank you." She placed a piece of paper on the counter and slid it over to the penguin. Written on the paper was a strange mess of code. After looking at it for a moment, the penguin smiled and placed the paper into a shredder.

"Welcome, Agent." The penguin then pressed a button behind the desk, a small camera popping up from the desk. The black-feathered penguin pulled out a badge and presented it to the camera. A red light appeared from the camera and scanned the badge. After a moment, the phone booth behind the counter slid up the wall and rotated 90 degrees. It folded over to reveal a monitor.

Words flashed up on the screen, and an elevator ding was heard. _**Welcome, Agent Blaze. Please descend the elevator.**_ With a tiny smile on the penguin's face, she boarded the newly opened elevator in the wall and watched the doors close with the silence surrounding her, except for the sound of the machinery moving. When the elevator finally announced her arrival, she stepped out of the now-open elevator doors and onto the main floor. The command room was nearly empty, only a few agents were there, and they were sitting around the meeting table. Blaze approached the meeting table, scanning the penguins that were there. Gary, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie were all around the table, just looking at each other. "Hey, what's going on here?" She asked as she approached the table, taking an empty seat between Dot and Gary.

"We're not sure, Agent," Gary said with a frown, rubbing his beak thoughtfully. "You got the message from the Director too?" Blaze responded with a nod. She had been woken up that morning with a text message from the Director, informing her to come to the command room as soon as possible. Before the inventor could ask anything else, the screen in front of them filled with static, before a shadowy figure appeared on the screen.

"Hello, agents." The Director greeted, their voice masked by a voice changer. "I'm glad you could all make it here. I'm sorry to have called you all this early in the day, but I wouldn't have done so if it wasn't important."

"What's going on, Director?" Dot asked, a frown visible on her face.

"We got reports from the mayor's office that somebody has been trying to pull an assassination attempt on Mayor Michael. They asked to send our best agents to protect the mayor and help arrest the assassin." A silence fell over the group of agents, and they turned to look at each other, worry on their faces. They never had problems with assassins before; usually, it was just Herbert messing with the equipment around the island.

Blaze felt her heart drop into her stomach. Assassination on the mayor? Why hadn't she heard about this? "Do they know who it could be?" Blaze asked, nervously messing with her flippers. "Any clues or something to pinpoint a suspect? And why haven't we heard about this?"

"Could it be Herbert?" Rookie jumped in, a wide-eyed look on his face.

"No bear prints were seen outside the mayor's house, only flipper prints; however, it isn't out of the question that Herbert could be responsible for the attacks. The police have asked to keep this quiet because they don't want to cause mass panic." That made sense. If the civilians found out that their beloved Mayor was under assassination attempts, fear could spread across the island.

The Director then turned their attention to Gary. "Agent G, you will go with only to help set up some better security measures. After that, you are to keep yourself in the security room and not get involved in anything the other agents do."

"Of course, Director." The inventor said with a nod of his head. He looked relieved at the prospect of not having to help out with the fieldwork.

"The mayor's security should have more details on the attacks once you arrive. Director out." With that, the screen turned back to static and then to black, leaving the five agents sitting there in a bit of confusion.

"Well, I guess we should head out then." Dot said with a frown on her face. She stood up from the chair and reached her flippers up, stretching her back. After gathering their belongings, the five agents squeezed into the elevator and headed back up to the phoning facility. When they exited the building, the sun had just started to rise above the mountains.

"Uh… Where is the mayor's office again?" Rookie asked, holding his flipper up as if to ask the teacher a question. "I've never really paid attention to politics. I don't understand them."

"Town center," Blaze answered, not turning back to look at Rookie of the others. "It's right across from the Coffee Shop."

"Let's head out then." Jet Pack Guy said, walking to the town center. "The sooner we get there, the better." The others followed Guy's lead and walked to the town in silence. As the sun still hadn't fully risen, not many penguins were out. If there were, Blaze was sure that they would all be swarmed by penguin fans of Gary.

"I'll bet you're glad nobody's out here, Gary." Blaze commented with a tiny smile at the inventor. "Otherwise, we'd have so many penguins out here trying to talk to you."

"Heh... You're right, Blaze." Gary said, tugging a bit at his tie. "I do happen to be pretty popular with the civilians." The thought of it seemed to stress the inventor out. It wasn't that surprising. The inventor always appeared to be a bit stressed out whenever he met fans of his. He only seemed to be comfortable around the agents, or by himself.

"Well, duh." Dot shrugged her shoulders a bit. "You ARE the island's main inventor." She turned around to look at him, walking backward as she talked. "Penguins are huge fans of yours, and would give anything to meet you."

"Yes, Dot. I know." Gary sighed, putting a flipper on his forehead. "Too many penguins around me stresses me out, however." He admitted. "I can only hope we will be finished with this before too long, so I won't have to deal with penguins trying to talk to me on the way back."

"Or, you could just teleport out." Dot pointed out, turning back around, so she didn't run into anything.

"Ah, yes. I suppose that would be easier..." The inventor looked a bit sheepish that he had forgotten about the teleport feature.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the mayor's office in the town center. Directly across from the coffee shop as Blaze had said. "How did I not see this?" Rookie had exclaimed as they walked in. The entire lobby was empty, with just a few hard chairs for penguins to sit in while waiting. A double staircase lead up to the second floor, which was just as empty as the first floor. A peach female penguin greeted them with her dark hair piled up in a bun, wearing a cream-colored dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The penguin apologized with a fake smile on her face. "We're not open right now. You'll have to come back in a couple of hours if you want to see the mayor." With a sigh, Blaze pulled out her badge, showing it to the woman.

"We were called here by the mayor's security, to help protect against the assassination attempts." Following her lead, the other four penguins pulled out their badges as well. The woman then smiled again, but this time, it was more of a relieved smile.

"Oh, thank god." She said with a sigh. "The mayor insisted that he didn't want the EPF's help, but we all knew that he would need it. He's too proud to ask for help from others." She seemed to blush a little as she said this. "His office is upstairs, the third door down the hall on the right. You'll know which one it is. It has giant fancy doors."

"Thank you," JPG said with a slight nod of his head.

"Happy to help, dears." The five penguins followed her direction to the mayor's office. As soon as they opened the door, they saw two bodyguard penguins standing beside the mayor's desk, and a black feathered penguin with dark red hair sitting at the desk, writing something down and looking extremely irritated. He didn't seem to notice them at all until Jet Pack Guy loudly cleared his throat. The penguin looked up from his work, a harsh glare on his face.

"What?" He asked in a dark tone, glowering at them. "Didn't my secretary tell you? I don't take walk-ins, and I most certainly don't talk to penguins this early in the morning."

"Our apologies," the jet pack wielding penguin said, though he didn't sound sorry at all. "We're from the EPF, known as the Waddle Squad. We've been sent to help take care of the assassin problem."

The penguin was silent for a while before he got up from his desk and walked around it to get a closer look at them. He glared at the red penguin for a while before he finally spoke. "What's your name, agent?"

"Jet Pack Guy."

"Well, Jet Pack Guy, I don't need the EPF's help. The police are doing fine as it is." He scowled at the penguin. He then stood up straight and turned back around, walking back to his desk. "Nor do I want the EPF's help. Now go on, run along back to your little HQ and tell your Director to shove his concerns up to his-"

"With all due respect, Mr. Mayor," Blaze spoke up, walking from around Jet Pack Guy. "We aren't going to leave just because you told us to. You're in danger, so we're going to stay here to protect you."

At the voice, the Mayor whipped his head around to see who was talking to him, and as soon as he locked his eyes on the speaker's face, his eyes narrowed even further. "You." He hissed angrily.

"Yes, yes, it's me. Who were you expecting, DJ Cadence?" All around her, Blaze's companions were looking at each other with confused looks.

The mayor gritted his teeth as he glared down at the female penguin. "Get out. All of you. I don't need your help, nor do I want it if _she's_ involved." He turned to his bodyguards. "Get them out of here." When neither moved, the mayor was even further infuriated. "Listen to me, you dumb oafs! Get them out of here!"

"I apologize, Mayor Michael, but we cannot. The police are too busy to launch an investigation fully. These EPF agents are the best in their field and will make sure this problem is solved much quicker." One of them spoke, his expression not changing from its stoic appearance.

"They remind me of JPG..." Rookie had murmured to himself, earning himself a pinch from Dot.

The mayor looked dumbfounded, looking from his bodyguards and then back to the agents as if he were thinking about his options. "...fine!" He growled, stomping back over to his desk and sitting down. "Go, do whatever it is you agents need to do. The security office is downstairs on the left of my secretary's desk. But Blaze," the female penguin turned around to look at the mayor. "Stay out of my way. I told you I didn't want to see you again, and that still stands now. I will only tolerate it because of you and your… friends are here to protect my life."

"Now get out of here."


End file.
